poke_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
EP7
Episode 7 : Slowpoking and Bugsy Bazz! Part 1 : Slowpoke and Slowpoke Well Our heroes are going towards Azalea town, But it looks like they are tired. They are thirsty and are searching for water, They found a well but when they go nearer to it, They didn't found anything. Crystal explained that this is the Slowpoke well where Slowpokes live. hearing this, Brown's Slowpoke came out of his Pokeball. He was alike other slowpokes, And nearly, Like Misty's Psyduck, Slowpoke wasn't able to use any of his attack....... There were stairs going down to the well but our heroes decided that they will go to Azalea Town as it is just a little far away, But, Slowpoke fell into the well, Brown went behind him and Crystal also followed him. While they go in, They found a lot of Slowpokes and Brown's Slowpoke went with them. Brown also stayed there as there was water there. Part 2 : Slowpoke impressed! While they were there playing with other slowpokes, Team Blue came and said that they are here to steal all of these Slowpokes and Brown's Eevee (as she stayed most of her time out of the Pokeball.) Brown again refused and challenged for a battle. The battle began with Spheal and Squirtle of Team Blue versus Brown's Pidgeotto and Crystal's Volty. It was an easy win for Brown and Crystal and team blue blast off again. All of the slowpokes were watching this match, And they got impressed by Brown's fighting skills. Staying a whole day with those Slowpokes, Our heroes finally decided to go. But, Brown's Slowpoke did wanted to stay with other Slowpokes, And did also wanted to stay with Brown. Crystal gave Idea that Brown should catch all of the Slowpokes as all of those Slowpokes were now ready to go with Brown when Brown's Slowpoke said them to do that. Brown had no other choice, He captured all of them, They were 20 Slowpokes, and deposited them to the Elm's Laboratory, Including Brown's Slowpoke. So, The slowpokes were 21! Part 3 : Azalea Town Gym Leader! Now, After depositing Brown's Pokemons, They reached Azalea Town. Brown did knew that Bugsy have a Metapod and Beedrill as Crystal had told him. Brown had made a Plan already. He went to Pokemon Center and got it's Pokemons Healed. Than he called Professor Elm and asked him to give Brown a slowpoke. As Psychic type moves will do super effective damage to Poison Type. He then went towards the gym leader, Gym Leader Bugsy accepted the challenge and the battle began. Part 4 : Battling on Full strength The Battle began with Bugsy's Metapod and Brown's Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto did Hurricane attack dealing much damage to Metapod. And know what? Metapod was out in just one move. The Next round began with Beedrill battling with Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto did Hurricane attack but it didn't deal that much damage. Beedrill than Knocked out Pidgeotto by doing Twineedle Attack. Brown than switched out Slowpoke. Slowpoke was unable to use any of it's attacks. Beedrill used Toxic, Than Sludge Bomb. After that Twineedle. Slowpoke was going to knock out but Twineedle hit on it's head. Slowpoke became angry and did a suuuuuper-powerful Psychic Attack knocking out Beedrill in one Hit. ' Part 5 : The Ultimate Bug Pokemon Scyther! After losing with his Beedrill... Bugsy send out his secret Pokemon '''Scyther Slowpoke used Water Gun but Syther dodged that! Then Scyther used Swords Dance and then it used X scissor then Slowpoke fainted... Brown:Now I think only Cyndaquill can defeat him! Use Swift!!! Bugsy:Not so fast Scyther use X Scissor!! Then Cyndaquill was injured by that attack but.. then He learned to use Flame Wheel which made Scyther to lose... Brown:Alright!!! I won!!! Part 6 : Gaining the Badge After that, As of the rules, Brown got the Hive Badge, Giving Brown it's second gym badge. Brown:Alright!! We got Hive Bage! Brown then went to Pokemon Center, Healed it's Pokemons and thanked Slowpoke and then Deposited Slowpoke to the Elm's Laboratory with other Slowpokes. Part 7 : Good Bye, Crystal! So, Brown had to go to Goldenrod City to win it's next Gym Badge, While, Crystal needed to go Cherrygrove City to meet his family, They said Good Bye to each other. And headed on their Path. So, After saying Good Bye to Crystal, Brown is on his way to the Goldenrod City. But after knowing that its so much dark outside they decided to stay at the pokemon center. Can Brown can gain the other gym badge for his way to top? Or he will lose? Find this out on another exciting episode. - To Be Continued Category:SS01